gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonn Massy
Jonn Massy was a Stranded who raped Bernadette Mataki. Biography Encounter with Bernadette Mataki Around thirteen years after Emergence Day, Massy was part of a gang that hopped from island to island, preying on other Stranded. During one of their raids, they ran into Bernadette Mataki, who was trekking across Sera to reach Jacinto Plateau. She killed a couple of them, but Massy and two others tracked her down and gang raped her, but left her alive. Seeking revenge, she hunted them down, killing Massy's two companions, but Massy himself escaped. He fled in his blue dinghy to his brother's settlement on the island of Vectes.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 227-228Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 232-233 Massy was also an associate of Cormick Allam, and pissed off pirate Darrel Jacques.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 360-362 Captured by the COG After the Sinking of Jacinto, the COG decided to move to the island of Vectes. Bernie was one of the first Gears to arrive, and discovered Massy's blue dinghy at his brother's settlement. When Bernie, Marcus Fenix, and farmer Dilland Jonty spied on the settlement to pick out the worst Stranded, Massy was spotted by Bernie.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 267-268 After the COG offered the Stranded to join them, with the exception of the actual criminals, Massy attempted to sneak into Vectes Naval Base among the other Stranded. When he spotted Bernie, he panicked and attempted to escape. Bernie and several other Gears spotted him, and as he attempted to climb over the fence, Bernie hit him with her Lancer. He was surrounded and questioned by the Gears and Colonel Hoffman; afterwards, he was taken to a holding cell until Bernie and Hoffman could decide what to do with him.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 304-307 While being questioned, Massy taunted them both, claiming that many of the Stranded they had let in would turn on the COG. Massy, feeling that all was going to plan, had almost made Hoffman shoot him, but Bernie stopped him, reasoning that she would think of something to do with him, which scared Massy. When he let it show on his face for an instant, Bernie gained some closure.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 338-341 Tortured and Killed A few days later, Massy was taken on board the CNV Falconer to trade to the Lesser Islands Free Trade Area, so that the COG could have the CNV Clement follow them back to their base. When they arrived, they discovered that Jacques had killed Massy's associates, and wanted Massy himself in order to take revenge. Captain Quentin Michaelson, not caring what pirates he took out, agreed, and handed Massy over. He was then tortured, until the Zephyr blew up Jacques' boat, killing him and Massy.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 354-376 Legacy With Massy's death, Bernie felt she could move on.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 376 Personality and Traits Massy had curly dark hair, and was built very solid. He had a large sense of confidence, walking into Vectes Naval Base as if he owned it, even after being captured.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 305 After Bernadette Mataki killed several of his acquaintances, he gang raped her and let her live in order to prove that he was "better" than her.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 339 He was, however, afraid of both herGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 340 and Darrel Jacques.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 362 References Category:Characters Category:LIFTA Category:Males Category:Stranded